A Pair of Pretty Little Ladies
by skyfire146
Summary: My oneshot of poker night for the Unit boys. Enjoy! :p


**Well, trying to write a whole story didn't work out so well for me, so I decided a one-shot would be good. I thought of this when my uncle came for a visit and my whole family got obsessed with poker. We have our own special way of playing it, and I'm far from being an expert at it, but I thought it would be a cute scene. Please review!**

* * *

"So Bridget looks this guy up and down- remember this is the one who told her she couldn't have a beer because she should be at home taking care of the kids- and kicks him in the balls," Bob laughed as he shuffled the cards. "Regular spitfire, our girl."

"Where is Miss Sullivan anyway?" Jonas asked. Bob started to deal, two cards to each player. It was time for a good ole game of Texas Hold-em, Unit style.

"Said she had TOC duty tonight," Grey answered as he checked his cards discreetly.

"So it had nothing to do with McBride being here," Mack shot a look at the team rookie.

"I have not done anything," Sam held his hands up in defense. "At least not lately."

"How's it going with you and Bridget?" Bob asked. He had finished dealing and was looking at his own cards.

"Right now, I'm not sure who she'd rather make a deal with," Sam shrugged, "Me or the devil."

"Maybe they're one and the same," Grey put in, grinning.

"I don't know, women sure do know how to keep a grudge," Mack took a swig of beer, "It's a gender thing or something. She still giving you a hard time?"

"Yeah," Sam answered.

"That's my girl," Mack nodded, leaning back. Sam started to lift his cards up, and Grey stopped him immediately.

"What are you doing?" He forced Sam's cards back facedown. "You gotta look at them discreetly. You'd be surprised how many cheaters we've got here. Take Jonas for example." He pointed over at the amused-looking Jonas. "Apparently team leader does not equal ethics leader. Be glad you're getting a lesson in this, kid- I had to learn the hard way."

"That was not my fault," Jonas shook his head, "You left them out right in plain view. I tried not to look."

"Yeah right," Grey scoffed, "And Mack here is the Queen of England."

Mack laughed. "I could try for ya, Carlito. I already got Betsy Ross down."

"Alright, when this playground scuffle is sorted out, can we get on to the big leagues," Bob interrupted.

"Well," Mack grinned, "Everyone better watch out for Big Bob. He means business."

"Okay Mack, do you call, or not?" Bob retorted, in mock impatience.

"Yeah, I call," Mack threw in his blind.

"What about you, Carlito?" Bob asked.

"Three bucks," he threw in three white chips.

"Aw, c'mon Carlito, I've barely even looked at my cards," Mack complained.

"I fold," Sam threw his card in the middle.

"Aw, the rookie's dropping out before the fun even begins," Mack commented.

"If you had my cards, you would too," Sam said ruefully.

"Ah, not Mack," Jonas grinned, "Nah, Mack likes to bluff a lot. Rarely does he put his money where his mouth is."

"Hey," Mack gave his team leader a sly side glance, "I did have a four of a kind that one time."

"And, as I remember, you still lost to my royal flush," Jonas laughed as he threw in his chips.

"I don't know. Carlito's bringing out the big money here," Bob shook his head, "He's going straight for the kill." He call Grey's bid, staying in the game.

"Hey, I'm just sweetening the pot," Grey shrugged.

"I'll thank you for that when I take it all," Mack challenged, throwing in his chips.

"You're on," Grey retorted. Bob burned a card, then flipped over three.

Laid out on the table were an ace of spades, four of diamonds, and five of spades. Mack was first bid. "I'll bid five," he threw out a blue chip.

Grey and Jonas followed. Bob surrendered his cards. "Sometimes you just have to cut your losses," he shrugged.

"Yeah, you learn that with the Rangers?" Mack asked.

"Yeah, I think Mack missed that lesson," Jonas added dryly.

"Now I've got a very good hand here," Mack said, "And after I win all your money you'll be singing a very different tune."

"If we even played for money," Sam put in. Mack shot him a look.

"Yeah, and if we did, I think he and Tiffy would've been broke a long time ago," Grey grinned.

"I think we can make an exception every once in a while," Mack looked gave a wry grin, "Now let's go, dealer."

Bob burned a card, and then flipped the next one to show the queen of hearts. The room was silent for a minute. Then Mack threw in another five buck chip. It was Grey's turn.

"Not only will I call," Grey raised an eyebrow, "I will raise you five bucks." He put two blue chips in the center of the table.

Jonas shrugged. "I'm gonna fold."

"Dropping out of the run for the roses, are you old timer?" Mack grinned, "Just leave this to the big boys."

"Carlito, you'd better kick his ass," Jonas advised.

"Roger that, Top," Grey motioned for Bob to continue. The final card was the queen of spades.

"A pair of pretty little ladies for you," Bob tapped the two queens, "How 'bout it Carlito? You got a queen? Maybe some pocket queens?"

"Ah, I don't believe it," Mack shook his head, "I don't think he's got anything. He's been bluffing from the start."

"Well, let's see it, Sergeant," Jonas nodded, "Put your money where your mouth is."

"Ten bucks," Mack said, throwing in his lot.

"Raise you five," Grey countered.

"Raise you another five," Mack narrowed his eyes, staring Grey down.

"Is that all the betting?" Bob asked.

Grey nodded. "Let's see if Dirt Diver's gonna get a faceful."

"Let's not start with call signs," Mack retorted, "Cause let's face it, my pretty little lady, yours is as bad as it gets."

Grey shrugged. "You have a point."

"Mack's first to show," Bob motioned for Mack to show his cards.

"This, my friends, is what is called the wheel," Mack threw out his cards, which were the two and three of clubs. With the cards from the board, he made an ace, two, three, four, five straight.

Grey grinned, "All you've got is a straight?"

Mack's smile disappeared. "Oh man."

"What can I say," Grey shrugged, still grinning, "I'm a lady's man." He showed a pair of queens.

"Aw you have got to be kidding me," Mack shook his head, "First time I got a good hand all game and Carlito beats me."

"We prefer the term 'creamed'," Bob grinned.

"Maybe even 'decimated'," Jonas added.

"Come to Mamma," Grey collected the chips, sweeping them in and then stacking them up into columns.

"He's just gloating now," Mack muttered, still in slight disbelief.

"He earned it," Jonas said, looking slightly gleeful.

"We can make an exception for this game, right? We can play for money, but only cause Mack really wanted to." Grey shot an amused look at Mack as he spoke.

"We are not playing for money," Bob replied, as he collected up the cards, "Kim would kill me."

"Ahhh, the advantages of being single," Sam stretched back in his chair, grinning, "Do you guys remember those days, or are you too old?"

"I don't see you going for it," Mack pointed out, "Last I saw, you folded at the first bet. Of three dollars."

"I didn't have a good hand," Sam shrugged, still leaning back.

"Then you bluff," Mack explained, "You bluff and you pretend you got dealt pocket aces. It works."

"Except when Mack does it," Jonas smiled, "Cause we all know he never gets anything good."

"Playing with you guys sucks," Mack answered, but still good-naturedly.

It was at that moment that Jonas' unit-issued phone beeped, and the room went silent as he picked it up. "Go for Blaine," he spoke into it. There was quiet, until Jonas continued. "Yes, sir."

He snapped the phone shut. "Game's over boys. Meet in the Cave in an hour."


End file.
